


每月第三个星期天

by Cimmerican



Category: Justice League (animated) - Fandom
Genre: enemyslash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimmerican/pseuds/Cimmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克有问题要问。莱克斯能够回答。差不多是这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	每月第三个星期天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Third Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35043) by [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T). 



可笑的是，超级英雄在史崔克监狱岛不受欢迎。正是在这里，人类司法取代面具义警接管正义，奇装异服的疯子们，现已成为美国都市风景的永久特征之一，没人愿意去思索他们到底多么依赖超级英雄。克拉克全然理解，这就是为什么他情愿作为克拉克肯特到访，作为一个普普通通的记者，而不是超人，但是莱斯克绝不可能在入狱蒙羞之时同意与他在星球日报的仇敌会面。

所以每次例行到访关押超级反派的史崔克监狱岛，超人忍受狱警冷酷的表情。只不过是这份工作的奇怪副作用，好好想想，并不比他起初来这里的原因更奇怪。

那天下午他走进SP-12B号狱房，莱克斯正用力拉扯系在床头的拉力带。他上身赤裸，沾了一层闪亮的汗水，他的背部肌肉鼓起，似乎完全沉浸在锻炼的张力之下。克拉克清清嗓子，他才放松紧绷的胳膊。

“超人，”他说，把带子扔在一旁。“不胜荣幸，有何贵干？”

“跟往常一样。正联有问题要问。”

“他们就喜欢多管闲事。”莱克斯伸手拿毛巾擦了擦脸然后转过身面对克拉克，“不过，我没有兴趣牵扯进去，今天不会，我在监狱的余下日子里更不会。”

克拉克靠近莱克斯。“合作有助于——”

“合作不能帮我离开监狱，超人。我的律师能。”

“玻璃帷幕在布基纳法索发动袭击，使用的攻击装甲型号非常接近莱克斯公司特殊袭击组合型号8。”

“我没法告诉你这多么令我苦恼。”他停顿了一下。“噢，等等，我能。我一点也不。”

“你不会说？”

莱克斯坐在办公椅上。“我不会。”他挥挥手。“你在浪费时间，超人。”

好吧。他尽力了。克拉克握住莱克斯垂着手，拇指抚过手背。“好，那么。我必须想出别的办法来好好利用时间。”

莱克斯朝他露出鲨鱼般的笑容。“你正联的朋友知道你来这里的真实目的吗？”

“琼恩或许知道，”他诚恳地说。“蝙蝠侠可能也知道。”

“他够偏执。”

“但是不关他们的事。”这是真的。正联成立之前他就认识莱克斯了。暴风雨中的抢劫中他救了莱克斯，接受了他“进来擦干”的邀请，最后留下过夜。和莱克斯待在一起……非常美妙……但是从没太过认真——莱克斯始终直言不讳他的其他“爱好”，以及说真的，克拉克没想给超人找个男朋友。克拉克没有意识到他们最终成为敌人有多么令他烦扰，直到他知道莱克斯快要死了的那天。他没意识到这有多么令莱克斯烦扰直到同一天，当他们一起待在医院里。莱克斯的愤恨，远超他对于像露易丝这类人的职业性敌意；他们对话中的潜台词甚至对旁观的陌生人来说也足够明显，医生没有尴尬逃离病房令克拉克吃惊。这令克拉克从不同角度看待他们的关系。

现在莱克斯并非病危，但是他也不再是威胁了，克拉克吃惊于他有多么想念莱克斯，作为他生活的日常特征。不用担心莱克斯公司的创立者，他的工作似乎是无趣——事实上，的确更加无趣了。露易丝恼怒于无聊生活，在每个地方探查有无统治世界的密谋。克拉克——克拉克最后还是到访史崔克监狱，每月一次。如同钟表一样规律。总会有正联事务用作借口。

莱克斯怀疑地望着他，所以他坚定地重复道，“不关他们的事。”然后吻了莱克斯。莱斯克立即回应，空着的手探出，隔着制服捏住他。克拉克呻吟道。“莱克斯——”

“你的话太多了，超人。”莱克斯喘息着说，另一只手挣脱，拉下克拉克背后的拉链，“毕竟你只有四十五分钟。”

古怪地兴奋——莱克斯，壮如斗牛，急躁地把制服衣肩推下，然后拉到腰部以下，像是钟表不停作响，也许是因为他们的举动远远不同于克拉克和露易丝悠闲的感情游戏，知道他们有世界上所有的时间，来理清他们之间的关系。他和莱克斯就在眼前，就在现在，硬挺，迅速。所以上帝保佑他，如此火热他想要这一秒立刻进入莱克斯。

克拉克是实干家，所以他抓住莱克斯的肩膀，将莱克斯推到床上。单人床太窄，克拉克不能与莱克斯一起躺下，只能仅仅骑在他身上，但是这没问题。莱克斯仰头看他，轻笑起来。“我想知道世界有没有意识到他们的英雄真空上场。”

克拉克脸红了。“我没有。只是……来这里不穿。”

“真的吗？多么甜蜜——”

“现在谁是多嘴的那个人，莱克斯？”克拉克倾身再次吻他，脱掉监狱制服裤，笑着感受莱克斯的勃起。他们体型都非常巨大，以致在床上做爱总是尴尬。但是克拉克不在乎。他喜欢限制感，当他们缠斗在一起，他们无法活动除非贴着对方磨蹭，肌肤相对，硬挺不可能隐藏或者否决。与带着露易丝飞上天空，全然不同，但是感觉一样好。他们无助地交缠在一起，直到他们都达到高潮，无可避免无处可逃。

他贴着莱克磨蹭，如同少年一样没羞没躁，莱克斯低吼一声。床吱嘎作响，金属床架与墙碰撞。克拉克一时好奇他们是不是压断了螺栓。莱克斯双脚勾住克拉克的脚踝，手臂搂住克拉克的脖子，试着让他们翻身，但是克拉克抓住床架，屹然不动，令莱克斯无助地弓起身体。

莱克斯放松下来，在他耳边低语。“放弃了？”

“我从不放弃，超人。”莱克斯喘息道。“绝不。”

“我也不会放弃，莱克斯。”他们尽力推向彼此。克拉克终于伸手向下，一手捕获他们的阴茎，撸弄他们，一起推挤，这样一来摩擦使他的脚趾蜷曲，“永远不会——”

莱克斯在他身下扭动，急切想要找准贴着克拉克磨蹭的角度。他攥紧克拉克的头发，力道足以使人类痛叫，然后牙齿陷入克拉克的脖颈。啃咬当然不能伤到他，但是感受到那种极度情色的抓握太过刺激，热流从手上喷出，他继续撸弄，直到莱克斯发出压低的喊叫，达到高潮。

他们的身体贴在一起，胸膛起伏，克拉克希望他可以不用起身，不用放开他们相扣的腿，穿上制服然后离开。他闭上眼睛假装他不用去做，放任自己吸入莱克斯的气息和他们性事后留存的痕迹。

“很好。”莱克斯喃喃道，心不在焉地轻抚他的头。

“什么？”他再次张开双眼。

“没什么。”莱克斯抬头盯着钟表。“你有大概两分钟的时间穿衣服，超人。”

他仍然不知道莱克斯怎么能那么快就抽身而出。克拉克冲动地在将嘴贴在莱克斯的脖子上，狠狠吮吸。用力到足以留下吻痕。至少这样，在克拉克重新裹上紧身衣时，他必须有所感受。他必须记住，至少也是一点点，直到克拉克再次到访。

克拉克在门口停住了。“下月我还会来的，莱克斯。”

莱克斯听上去厌倦轻蔑。“我的答复不变，超人。”

跟随狱警穿过走廊，克拉克低声道，“很好。”


End file.
